Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to image processing and more particularly to image segmentation by merging superpixels based on an albedo-shading decomposition.
Description of the Related Art
Vitiligo is a de-pigmenting disorder in which progressively larger patches of skin lose their pigmentation. Studying vitiligo is complicated by lack of uniform standards to evaluate its progression. One proposed standard to evaluate vitiligo is the Vitiligo Area Scoring Index, which evaluates the progression of vitiligo in part based on extent of vitiligo (e.g., the affected surface area of skin). Regions of vitiligo are typically shaped irregularly, so measuring the area affected by vitiligo is a labor-intensive process. Accurately and efficiently measuring vitiligo would facilitate research into vitiligo treatments as well as evaluation of individuals' response to treatment. Research and treatment of other skin conditions would similarly benefit from accurate and efficient methods to measure the extent of the affected area. Although existing image processing algorithms may be used to segment medical images, these algorithms may fail to accurately and efficiently segment medical images into physiologically significant regions.